Pluma azul
by Luka-sama
Summary: Chelsea está enamorada de Mark, pero lamentablemente este parece indiferente a ella, a diferencia de los otros chicos del pueblo.


_Harvest moon No me pertenece._

 _Amo esta saga de video juegos y La isla de la felicidad fue uno de los que jugué emocionada cuando salió._

 **Pluma azul**

Cuando Chelsea queda en medio de una isla abandonada, con un grupo de personas que dicen que pueden comenzar de nuevo, piensa que el destino tiene grandes bromas para uno. Ella una niña huérfana en busca de una nueva vida, luego de ser demasiado mayor para estar en el orfanato, en busca de alguna ciudad donde conseguir algún trabajo y sobrevivir, tiene ahora lo que pidió, de forma curiosa y totalmente inesperada.

Taro, un viejo señor calvo y con un fuerte carácter, es quien le dice que sea granjera. Ella no sabe ser granjera, toda su vida solamente hizo trabajos caseros en el orfanato y cuido de los niños más pequeños. Pero no dice nada, ella tampoco es que le guste hablar mucho, así que solo acepta, hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa en realidad.

Entonces su nueva vida inicia.

Tiene 17 años la mañana que empieza como granjera, con su cabello castaño solamente cubierto por una pañoleta roja y ojos azules que parecen algo entusiasmados. Su camiseta amarilla, chaleco naranja y pantalón de mezclilla corto, es todo lo que trae puesto, acepta las botas que Taro le regala para su trabajo.

Luego de unas clases de parte del señor, empieza a trabajar.

Y trabaja.

Trabaja.

Trabaja.

Y mucho más trabajo.

Al principio apesta, no importa cuanto lo intente o si nuevos pobladores llegan a venderle semillas, no es buena. Taro le intenta explicar cuánta agua necesitan las plantas o como arreglar la tierra, pero falla las primeras tres veces. Si logra sobrevivir es porque también se toma tiempo de investigar la isla y encuentra plantas que se venden bien fuera del lugar. Aun así ella no se rinde fácilmente, toda su vida ha sido una basura desde que sus padres la abandonaron.

La vida no es fácil para ella.

Pero aun así es su vida.

Entonces en su tercer intento de cosecha, ve admirada como los rábanos no se ven como vegetales alienígenas y en su lugar tienen un aspecto pasable. Felicia la hija de Taro, le sonríe amablemente cuando la ve llegar con una gran caja de cosecha lista para venderlos, aunque se queda con una parte para comer también. Vivir de plantas del bosque no puede ser del todo bueno.

Mejora, poco a poco y con un gran trabajo constante. Es difícil ocuparse de una granja, investigar sobre las islas, sobrevivir a extraños duendes que quieren causarle un infarto y mantener una relación con los vecinos. Al principio no los trata mucho, incluso cuando la isla se comienza a llenar de personajes nuevos, ella nunca fue sociable. Pero todo cambia cuando luego de una semana totalmente concentrada en su granja y la nueva cosecha, decide bajar por fin al pueblo.

Charlie es el primero en verle con un puchero y reclamarle por no venir más seguido, seguido de una indiferente Alisa, un tímido Elliot que parece deprimido, un grosero Taro, un molesto Gannon y ni que hablar de Mirabelle. Así que decide no volver a quedarse tanto tiempo sin verlos y baja al pueblo a más tardar, cada dos días.

Esto hace que comience aprender los gustos de las personas, dándoles pequeños regalos de vez en cuando, causando que la gente siempre sonría a su alrededor.

Ella comienza a tener dinero, claro que no le dura mucho antes que comience a invertirlo en la granja o en la isla, desbloqueando puentes o arreglando carreteras. Al principio ella no sabe qué hacer cuando comienza a ganar dinero, compra un gallinero, un establo y mejora una caseta para mascotas. Es hasta que camina por el pueblo y ver que todo está en mal estado, que decide darle su dinero a Gannon y recolectar materiales, para hacer todo mejor.

Se siente en deuda, con esta isla que le dio la oportunidad de un nuevo inicio y la gente del pueblo, que siempre estaba para ella con una sonrisa (excepto si los ignoras por mucho tiempo, y aun así te perdonan). Pero mientras más expande el lugar y lo mejora, más personas comienzan a llegar.

Vaughn, el chico que le daba suministros a Mirabelle no parecía muy alegre con que hubiera más personas. Vaughn le cae bien, ignorando su aversión por las zanahorias que ella aprendió a no volverle a ofrecer, cuando le hizo una mirada de muerte en su primer y único intento, le caía bien. No era muy sociable con otros, pero después de conocerlo por algunos meses, este parecía por fin ceder a sus intentos de amistad y entablar conversaciones con ella, generalmente rondando a los animales en su granja.

El albino era amable con ella después de un tiempo, tal vez no al grado de Elliot, que siempre le sonreía sonrojado cuando le ofrecía algún chocolate. También estaba Julia y Natalie, las dos chicas que siempre intentaban hacerla algo más femenina y ella huía por su vida cuando las veía con miradas maliciosas a su persona. Ella era una granjera, no ocupaba ser femenina para ser una granjera.

Probablemente hubiera pensado de esa forma toda su vida, excepto cuando lo vio.

En la isla había muchas personas, bueno, en las islas, ya que había desbloqueado los caminos a diferentes lugares gracias a Gannon. Bueno ella conocía a muchos chicos y chicas, Natalie, Julia, Lanna, la princesa bruja, Sabrina, chicas que siempre eran amables con ella y sonreían cuando les daba regalos. Entre los chicos siempre estaban Vaughn, Elliot, Pierre, Denny y Shea (quien era algo salvaje, pero aun así era su amigo), jóvenes que habían ido a vivir a esa isla y de una u otra manera, se habían vuelto cercanos a ella.

Bueno era normal, había conocido a una gran cantidad de personas en ese año que había vivido en la isla, haciéndola crecer de forma que nadie creía posible. Incluso entre ellos quienes eran los habituales del lugar, había otros granjeros, visitantes, ciudadanos, que comenzaban a llegar a la isla. También estaban Nathan y Alicia, sin olvidar a personas como Taro, Felicita, Chen y su hijo Charlie, Gannon, Eliza, Mirabelle, Regis, Wada, por decir algunos de sus amigos más cercanos.

Pero ninguno le causo tanta impresión como Mark. El chico rubio de ojos verdes, que había llegado a la isla con curiosidad y deseos de ser un granjero.

Al verlo su corazón había hecho un ¡doki, doki! Y se había sonrojado levemente, antes de aceptar sus saludos a ella. Nunca estuvo más alegre que todo aquel nuevo ciudadano, tuviera la necesidad de saludarle al llegar.

—Espero seamos buenos amigos—había dicho con una sonrisa hermosa, que le hizo a ella suspirar internamente.

Por fuera era una persona calmada, pero por dentro, estaba casi riendo de forma maniática.

Entonces con 18 años, una nueva etapa de su vida inicio.

Pensó que lo primero que ocupaba era mejorar su amistad con el chico, como con el resto de los habitantes del pueblo, así que ocupaba encontrar que le gustaba. Comenzó con darle sus mejores cosechas, recordando que este quería ser granjero, pero independientemente de que le diera cada día, este siempre le sonreía de igual forma agradeciéndolo. No se hizo atrás, comenzó a darle productos de sus animales (Vaughn y Mirabelle estaban orgullosos del estado de sus pollos, vacas y ovejas) que el chico acepto de igual forma.

Minerales preciosos, recetas que preparaba (Aquí eran Gannon y Pierre los orgullosos de su cocina, por diferentes razones) y objetos preciosos.

Pero nada.

Todo le era igual.

Un día le regalo una hierba mala, solamente por estar enojada y el chico le respondió de igual forma, causando que ella esa tarde se negara a explorar y se fuera a pescar. Pescar siempre era relajante para ella, lo usaba como medio de desahogo y porque a Shea le encantaban los pescados, mataba dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

.

—Entonces el tipo te está dando calabazas—se burló Denny a su lado acompañándola a la pesca.

Vio mal al pescador moreno, pero este solo soltó una leve risita divertida, viendo divertido el karma en su vida.

Ella y Denny habían sido amigos casi al instante que se conocieron, el chico era tan vivaz a como ella era reservada, causando que como opuestos rápidamente se complementaran. Incluso este la había invitado a la cena de noche buena el primer año de su estadía, hace tan solo unos meses, que ella había aceptado sobre otras invitaciones, porque el chico era casi su mejor amigo.

Claro que ella no sospechaba nada diferente, hasta que un día ella lo había visto hablando con Lanna amigablemente. No fue hasta que vio a la rubia llorar y correr a otro lado, ver a Denny miserable y ella confundida, que comprendió que su querido amigo, no la veía a ella como solo una amiga. Los siguientes dos meses fueron incomodos para ambos, él nunca le propuso nada y ella nunca lo rechazo, pero era obvio que por parte de ella nada pasaría.

Así que fue difícil volver a esa normalidad, incluso hasta ahora, eran pocas las veces que estaban juntos como antes, ese día sin duda fue una excepción.

Pero no todo era malo, hace dos semanas que había visto a Denny y Lanna comer juntos en el restaurante de la isla, así que supuso que no todo estaba por perdido y ella se atrevió a volver hablar con el chico como antes. Era algo incómodo, pero poco a poco la normalidad volvía. Suficiente para que Denny no se pusiera celoso por Mark, el chico que la había encandilado de inmediato en su llegada, como ningún otro chico lo hizo.

—Tal vez debas darle un pescado—musito Denny alzando la caña de pescar con facilidad alarmante.

Suspiro.

Eso también lo había intentado.

Denny soltó una risa divertida y ella le pego con la caña de pescar, ocupaba otro camino.

.

Epona su caballo, siempre era la manera más útil de viajar por toda las islas, siempre le cuidaba con mucho esmero y estaba orgullosa del tercer lugar en el festival del año pasado, apuntando al primero este año. Llevaba desde la primavera intentando cortejar a Mark, pero este seguía como el primer día, causando malestar en su persona. La pluma azul en la tienda de Chen, nunca fue más tentadora en su persona, pero sabía que de ofrecerla, sería rechazada rápidamente.

Entonces un día algo cambio.

No sabía cómo comenzó todo, pero antes de saberlo estaba en medio de la pradera donde se solían realizar los festivales, con Mark listo para una competencia de fuerza y Gannon como juez. No la malinterpreten, ella amaba que algo nuevo pasara en su vida, pero esto no era lo que esperaba.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien.

Nunca nada salía como esperaba.

—Al parecer el chico se ha estado cuestionando su fuerza, no seas demasiado dura con él—había dicho Gannon a su oído al ver a Mark flexionar sus brazos y ver serio a la piedra frente a él.

Vio a Gannon confundida, este solo sonrió animándola.

Gannon sabía su fuerza, vale que ya no era la mocosa con brazos de renacuajos de 17 años que llego a la isla hace casi dos años. Gannon sobre todo era uno de los primeros junto con Taro, de ver la fuerza monstruosa que podía tener ahora, trabajar en la granja, bajar a la mina y recolectar tantos materiales, le habían dado una gran fuerza. Su cuerpo aún seguía viéndose delgado, pero os músculos tonificados y los cuadritos en su vientre, eran claramente la muestra de que ella había cambiado.

Aun así en la competencia, no fue tan dura con Mark, lo dejo ganar por poco, aunque mover esa enorme piedra no era problema para ella, se tomó la molestia de fingir lo contrario.

Valió la pena.

Mark estaba sonriendo feliz y casi saltando en su lugar emocionado, ella le sonrió a Gannon cuando este le alzo el pulgar en aprobación.

—Vamos a comer juntos Chelsea—había dicho Mark sujetando su muñeca y guiándola al restaurante cercano.

Ella se derritió ante su contacto y suspiro, pensando que aunque no le dio tiempo de negarse, ella ni muerta lo hubiera hecho.

Podría morir ahí mismo de felicidad.

.

Para su desgracia a pesar de haber mejorado un poco su amistad con Mark, este seguía siendo igual de indiferente con los regalos que le daba, era molesto. A veces le gustaría que los otros chicos fueran así, últimamente Pierre siempre se sonrojaba a su lado y Shea no dejaba de abrazarle cuando lo visitaba, incluso Vaughn era más tranquilo a su lado, pero no Mark, Mark simplemente era igual. Claro que amaba que sus amigos disfrutaran a su lado, como las chicas, pero ella quería a Mark.

El mundo siempre era igual.

Nunca le daba lo que quería.

—Pobres chicos—musito Denny caminando tranquilamente con ella por la ciudad, ambos dispuestos a vender sus peces al restaurante.

Este solía comprarlos, solamente si eran de una categoría alta, pero ellos dos eran los mejores pescadores del pueblo.

—¿Por qué pobres chicos?—pregunto aunque no le gustara hablar, Denny era su mejor amigo, tenía ese privilegio.

—Supongo que chocaran contra pared, pero me sorprende que nadie se dé cuenta de tu evidente enamoramiento por el chico rubio—musito Denny con gran asombro.

Se sonrojo levemente antes de darle un codazo en el vientre, que lo hizo reír divertido.

Tenía un punto ahí.

Desde que habían llegado chicos de su edad, la mayoría de los ciudadano siempre solían molestarla con alguien. Mirabelle y Julia la molestaban con Vaughn, Felicita, Taro o Natalie la molestaban con Elliot. Rayos incluso Lanna al inicio la molestaba con Pierre y Wada no dejaba de hacer extrañas insinuaciones con Shea. Ella lo sabía, pero no los veía de esa forma. Regis y Sabrina en su tiempo le habían molestado con Denny, hasta que este comenzó a ver de forma más constante a Lanna.

—Tal vez si le doy uno de los duendes—musito para ella misma, pensando en regalar a uno de los duendes que siempre le molestaban.

Denny rio nervioso, pensando que la chica se había vuelto loca.

.

El festival de la vaca en otoño debía ser su momento de triunfo, si le demostraba a Mark lo grandiosa que era como granjera, tal vez se enamorara perdidamente de ella. No lo creía posible, ya que el chico siempre admiraba su trabajo como granjera y seguía siendo el mismo, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Incluso Vaughn parecía más interesado en ella que Mark, lo cual, era mucho que decir.

Mitty su adorable vaca, la primera que tuvo, gano el primer lugar gracias a sus cuidados. Sonrió de gran manera cuando vio a todos sus amigos aplaudir emocionados. Al bajar hablar con todos, Vaughn fue quien se apresuró a felicitarla y ella se sonrojo levemente de la vergüenza. Que un experto como él la felicitara, era mucho que decir.

Mark sonrió tranquilamente mientras la felicitaba.

Ella le hubiera gustado que fuera de feliz como Vaughn.

Pero no lo fue.

—Eres una gran granjera Chelsea, espero ser como tu un día—dijo de forma amable, como si hablara con cualquiera.

Ella suspiro, aceptando sus felicitaciones, tal vez esperando más de lo que hubiera podido recibir.

.

Julia y Elliot comenzaron a salir al inicio del invierno de su segundo año en la isla, estaba bastante feliz por ambos, desde el inicio había notado a Julia colada por Elliot, pero este no había dado indicios de aceptar sus sentimientos hasta ahora. Denny se había reído levemente cuando ella le comento el asunto, pero se negó a darle explicaciones a una cabeza hueca como ella. Todos parecían ver la felicidad poco a poco en la isla y nuevas familias pronto entrarían en juego.

No se había oficiado aun una boda en la isla, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Ella estaba más que dispuesta a casarse, si Mark la aceptara por supuesto.

Así que cuando llego el invierno, el festival donde las chicas les daban chocolates a los chicos, se dispuso hacer lo mejor. El año pasado había comprado chocolates donde Chen baratos y dado a los chicos con una leve sonrisa, solamente a Denny les había dado algo más elaborado por ser su mejor amigo, pero de ahí, todos fueron chocolates comprados.

Este año sería diferente, al menos para Mark.

Ya había dominado la receta al haberla preparado anteriormente muchas veces, galletas de chocolate, una delicia para el paladar de cualquiera. Compro chocolates para todos sus conocidos, para que nadie notara nada raro, decidiendo que ese día las repartiría en su visita al pueblo.

El invernadero estaba trabajando bien, ya que fuera no podría cosechar mucho por el clima, sus animales estaban cuidados y sus mascotas en su casa calientes. Se puso una bufanda cálida y salió al medio día a visitar a sus conocidos. Vaughn estaba ese día en el pueblo, así que le dio un chocolate que el agradeció amablemente, Elliot recibió el suyo con una sonrisa nostálgica, Denny soltó una risa agradeciendo sus galletas caseras, aunque en la mesa pudo ver unas de Lanna.

Se rieron durante un rato y este informo que en la tarde iría a comer con la chica, a lo cual ella le ánimo.

Shea salto sobre ella emocionad y Pierre se había sonrojado como un tomate, no pudo evitar notar con el ultimo, que habían unas galletas de chocolate en la mesa. Este comenzó a excusarse, aunque el nombre de Natalie y "solo somos amigos" son muchas veces entre oraciones. Le dijo que no había problema y que estaba feliz por ambos, aunque por dentro jamás había imaginado a esa pareja, Pierre había quedado congelado ante sus palabras, caminando a una esquina deprimido por alguna razón.

Era su amigo y le hubiera gustado ayudarle, pero estaba ocupada así que se marchó pronto.

Su último visitante.

—Muchas gracias Chelsea, eres muy amable—dijo Mark con una cara feliz.

Ella sintió su frente crisparse de enojo, pero luego solo sonrió divertida, Mark era sin duda, un chico muy peculiar.

Aunque cuando este año quería celebrar la noche buena con este, y este se negara, causo que esa noche pasara deprimida en su casa sin querer ver a nadie.

Enamorarse apestaba.

.

Cuando su tercer año inicio en la isla, todo parecía cada vez más establecido, su granja prosperaba, incluso ahora tenía desbloqueado su nuevo terreno para sembrar arroz, las calles en la ciudad estaban mejor, las casas de sus aldeanos eran incluso más amplias y la gente estaba establecida en su nueva vida. Tal vez espero demasiado cuando llego el festival donde los chicos le daban chocolates a las chicas y Mark le dio chocolates sencillos.

Todos los otros chicos le habían dado chocolates bastante elaborados, pero Mark le dio solo chocolates normales.

Denny se rio de su cara cuando le comento el incidente el día después.

—También está sobre lo que paso con la princesa bruja—murmuró con aun más pesar.

Denny escuchó atentamente a ella comentarle sobre el hechizo silenciador, que le impidió hablar con Mark cuando milagrosamente fue a buscarle a la granja para pedirle unos consejos, lo que fue imposible ya que no podía hablar y este se fue bastante de mal humor.

Nuevamente su mejor amigo estallo de risas y ella se hizo una pelotita de miseria en la playa.

.

—Voy a casarme con Julia—anuncio Elliot una mañana de verano, causando un shock general en el pueblo y oleada de felicitaciones.

Ella fue de las primera en felicitarlos, ganando una sonrisa de parte de ambos y un gran abrazo de Julia cuando se ofreció a pagar por los preparativos. Todos le dijeron que no era necesario, pero estaba tan emocionada por la primera boda a celebrar en el pueblo, que nadie pudo quitarle la idea, mucho menos cuando corrió donde Gannon dispuestos hacer alguna obra para la fecha en dos meses.

El pueblo era su familia, la isla, toda la isla era su hogar, la cual se había encargado de remodelara y pagar para que todos tuvieran una vida mejor. Ahora el pueblo era hermoso, lleno de niños y familias, ahora con la primera boda en la isla, estaba emocionada.

Entonces se puso a trabajar, recolectando materiales, minerales y cuidando su granja, se aseguró de no descuidar a los ciudadanos, pero en general estaba distraída con los preparativos. Nunca fue una chica femenina o preocupada por cosas así, pero ahora casi con 20 años, las cosas eran vistas diferentes.

Tenía una granja, sus animales, sus amigos, los duendes y trabajos en su espalda. Pero la idea de una familia, un esposo, un hijo, eran cosas que estaban rondando en su mente. Por eso había agrandado su hogar, mejorado la cocina, los muebles, su cama, por eso había hecho todo eso.

Esperaba tener ese futuro.

—-¡Chelsea!—dijo una voz llamando su atención.

Se sorprendió cuando al voltear en medio de la playa, se topó con Mark, quien raramente estaba fuera de la posada, siempre estudiando entre sus libros.

—Mark, que sorpresa verte por aquí—acepto dejando de recolectar piedras en la playa, que Gannon le había enviado a buscar.

El marco de la boda estaba casi listo, no podía esperar por el día final.

—También es raro verte por aquí, desde que se anunció la boda has estado más ocupada—explico el chico rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella sonrió, pero no por él (aunque también era parte de los motivos), estaba sonriendo por ese día.

—Estoy emocionada por Julia y Elliot, serán la primera boda en la isla, no puedo esperar por ese día—hablo con emoción casi contenida.

Los preparativos, la comida, la iglesia, los eventos posteriores. Había hablado con Felicia y Taro sobre pagarles una pequeña luna de miel en otra ciudad, habían negado que les diera dinero, pero no le importaba. NO tenía muchos gastos y los últimos viajes en la mina le habían dejado más dinero del que ocupaba, incluso sus propios productos de sus animales, sin olvidar las gemas en sus herramientas que hacían toda la tarea más fácil, mejorando sus cultivos.

—No sabía que estabas tan emocionada por la boda—expreso el Mark con genuina incredulidad.

Pero no se ofendió, nadie parecía comprender su emoción.

Excepto Denny, quien los comentarios burlistas con Mark y una pluma azul, no dejaban de sonar siete veces al día.

—Toda chica sueña alguna vez con una boda, no soy la excepción—murmuro algo apenada de su sueño tan infantil.

Tal vez no lo pensó al inicio, dado que fue huérfana y no esperaba nada por la vida, pero al llegar a esta isla, al formar su propia vida, sus amigos, sus sueños, la idea de compartir todo lo que había ganado con su esfuerzo con alguien, de hacer todo mayor, estaba en su mente.

La meta de casarse con alguien que amaba, era fuerte.

Gracias a la diosa que Mark no parecía interesado en nadie (lamentablemente incluyéndola) y nadie interesado en él, para darle una esperanza de que algún día aceptara sus sentimientos y no huyera de la isla por pensar que era una acosadora.

Lo cual sería completamente normal.

Mark permaneció en silencio, siguiéndola de regreso al pueblo de forma pensativa.

—Tienes razón, simplemente te vi tan concentrada en la granja que no pensé que tuvieras ese tipo de pensamientos—musito de forma incrédula viéndola de reojo.

No demostró la fuerza de sus palabras en ella, le hubiera gustado que notara el interés en su persona, para que no solo pensara que era una obsesionada con su granja.

Había fallado en eso.

Rio nerviosa.

—La granja siempre es mi prioridad, pero ahora los cultivos son algo natural, mis animales están en perfecto estado y el cultivo de arroz va de maravilla. Pase casi dos años para lograr tener todos los edificios y la maquinaria necesaria y es muy sustentable…pero aunque tenga todos esos logros, me gustaría compartir mi vida con alguien, de esa forma especial—

—¿Ya tienes a alguien en mente?—

—Si—

Porque había sido terriblemente sincera en la última respuesta, en vez de darle una respuesta vaga, son una de las muchas preguntas que se hace constantemente.

Mark le había visto con la boca abierta y ella muerta de vergüenza, se despidió de forma torpe antes de correr a su hogar, sin darle los materiales a Gannon, esperaba el hombre no se molestara con ella.

.

No pudo ver a Mark a la cara hasta tres días después, donde para su resignación, la trato como de costumbre. Ella le siguió dando sus mejores adquisiciones, sin importar que el chico lo tomara como normal si bien hubiera traído una bota sucia.

Al menos la boda la dejaba pensar en otra cosa.

El día de la boda fue grandioso, todos se vistieron en sus mejores atuendos, ella acepto un simple vestido que le presto Sabrina para la ocasión. Un vestido de color crema y su cabellera domada en un peinado sencillo. La novia sin duda fue hermosa, Elliot sonrió como siempre y después de eso hubo una gran celebración.

Ella fue feliz.

Todos fueron felices.

Vio como Denny hablaba con Lanna amigablemente, compartiendo un tímido beso frente a otros, antes que este caminara donde ella rojo como un tomate. El noviazgo de Denny y Lanna era algo que todos aplaudían en la isla, sin duda, pensando desde ya en una futura boda entre ambos en un futuro cercano.

Vio de reojo a Mark, hablando animadamente con Taro y Felicita sobre cosas de granja.

Apretó con fuerza los puños sobre su vestido, viendo a Denny con fuego en sus ojos, que causo que este parpadeara confuso.

—Mañana comprare una pluma azul—anuncio solo para que este le escuchara, causando su mandíbula por el suelo.

.

—Esto no es una buena idea—musito Denny nervioso cuando el día siguiente, ella le arrastro antes que pudiera escaparse a la tienda de Chen.

Este negaba la idea de formar parte de este plan, mucho menos cuando ella vio fijamente las plumas azules que Chen tenía a la venta. Era muy temprano para que hubiera alguien en la tienda y eso evitaría comentarios, pero la mirada de diversión de Chen era muy incómoda para Denny.

—Algún día le pedirás a Lanna, así que será mejor estar listos—dijo pagando por su propia pluma y obligando a Denny a comprar la suya.

El chico salió rojo como un tomate corriendo a su hogar, donde no saldría en todo el día.

Ella miro la pluma azul en su mochila.

Era demasiado pronto para pedirlo, probablemente el chico se asustaría que le pidiera tal cosa un día después de la boda de sus amigos. Pero eran amigos, Mark era su amigo y si no aceptara sus sentimientos, la rechazaría amablemente. Eso haría que ella solamente lo intentara con más fuerza y algún día lograr conquistar su corazón.

Debía intentarlo.

Camino decidida a la posada donde se hospedaba Mark, abriendo la puerta con determinación y caminando fijamente a la habitación del rubio. Este pestañeo confundido que lo visitara tan entrada la mañana, cuando generalmente lo iba a visitar en las tardes, después de todo el trabajo en su granja.

Estaba roja de la vergüenza.

Temiendo el inminente rechazo, pero aun así sacando con fiereza la pluma azul de su mochila.

El rostro de Mark se puso rojo cuando logro procesar toda la información, no tan lenta, después de los eventos del día anterior.

—¿C-Chelsea?—tartamudeo este como queriendo comprobar que no era una broma.

Pero ella se negó a dejar de verlo, aun roja y mostrando firmemente la pluma, esperando que este la aceptara por algún milagro del cielo.

—Cásate conmigo Mark—pidió con fuerza.

Sabía que estaba mal, que primero iba el noviazgo, luego las citas, el tiempo juntos y luego el matrimonio.

Pero ella no era normal.

Mark se puso rojo como un tomate, antes de tapar su rostro con una de sus manos.

—Vamos a otro lugar—suplico antes de empezar a caminar fuera de la posada.

¿La iba a rechazar?

Era una forma bastante curiosa de rechazarla, caminando de regreso a su granja. No era algo que le gustara pensar, ser rechazada en su propio hogar, le recordaría todos los días de su vida su desgracia, pero tal vez era mejor ahí lejos de los curiosos, que vieran su rostro lleno de lágrimas si eso pasara.

Pero confiaba en Mark, así que lo siguió.

Ya en su casa este trago saliva, viéndola fijamente.

—Estás hablando en serio sobre casarnos—cuestiono este viéndola aun con incredulidad.

Asintió vigorosamente ahora con la pluma en sus manos.

—Pero dijiste antes que ya tenías un interés, ¿Hablabas de mí?—

Volvió a asentir algo apenada.

Nadie parecía haber notado sus sentimientos por Mark, no se extrañaba que para el chico todo fuera tan nuevo y confuso. Se sintió intimidada cuando vio la mirada fija del chico en su persona, sin terminar de creer sus palabras.

—¿Desde cuándo?—

—Desde el día que te conocí—

Aceptarlo en voz alta a otra persona que no fuera Denny era una total vergüenza, el chico se había quedado mudo y con un rojo cubriendo su rostro, lo que le hizo querer hacerse un agujero en la tierra y ocultarse ahí toda la temporada.

Este agito su cabeza para regresar a la normalidad.

—Pero Chelsea, tienes mejores ofertas, estoy consciente de que todos los chicos de este pueblo están interesados en ti…pensé que incluso salías con Denny—

—Denny está enamorado de Lanna—

—Bueno ahora, pero recuerdo que los primeros días aquí, este me advirtió de no acercarme a ti demasiado—

Hizo una nota mental para matar a su mejor amigo después más tarde, lo sentía por Lanna, pero su amigo moriría.

—¿No soy suficientemente buena?—pregunto ahora con pesar.

Rayos que más quería ese chico.

Era una gran granjera, tenía su granja en perfectas condiciones, el pueblo la amaba y ahora ganaba siempre los festivales. Vale que fuera un poco antisocial, pero se esforzaría con tal que este la viera bien.

—No lo vez Chelsea, eres demasiado buena, podrías tener a cualquier chico que quisieras—hablo este de forma alarmada por haberla ofendido.

Eso la volvió a llenar de esperanzas.

—Pues te elegí a ti, desde el principio—admitió con sinceridad, causando el sonrojo en el rostro de Mark.

Este puso una mano en su propio rostro avergonzado, su mirada parecía querer hacerle ver que no era suficientemente bueno, pero para ella, este era el chico que inicio desde el inicio.

—Bueno, si eso es lo que deseas, no podría estar más de acuerdo entonces—musito extendiendo la mano abierta.

Ella pestañeo confundida, antes de sonreír en gran manera y poner la famosa pluma azul en la mano del chico que la acepto con una mirada cariñosa. Entonces este se acercó tímidamente a su persona, antes de darle un suave beso en sus labios, que hizo que todo su cuerpo se sonrojara.

Sabía que era inusual de una chica pedir la mano de un chico con una pluma azul.

Pero no le molesto.

Todo en su vida siempre había sido diferente, pero ahora con Mark a su lado, nuevamente otra etapa de su vida daba inicio.

Al separarse ambos sonrieron.

Un nuevo compromiso estaba por conocerse en la isla.

Haciéndola mucho más feliz que el anterior.

 **Fin**

 _Sé que entre todos los personajes para casarse, Mark no es el más popular cuando eres chica, pero yo apenas lo vi termine enamorada de él._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
